Mia in Ponyland
by Dracobolt
Summary: The ponies of Ponyland need saving, and it's Mia to the rescue! While she battles monsters and makes her way to Dark Stallion's fortress, the other Adepts try to keep their sleepwalking friend from killing herself. Oneshot


Man, I'm on a ficcing roll lately! Fun stuffs, nyoro! Here's my latest crack oneshot! I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, I would appreciate a review.

**Disclaimer: **Golden Sun is property of Nintendo and Camelot, not me.

* * *

Night had fallen, and all was still on the Lemurian ship. Aside from Isaac, who had lookout duty up on deck, everyone else was fast asleep in their cabins. Everything was peaceful and quiet. At least, until the strangeness started.

Jenna was rudely awakened from a sound sleep by someone talking. They weren't very loud, but the noise was enough to draw her out of a deep slumber. "Whoever's talking, shut up," she mumbled, turning over in bed. The talking stopped, and she smiled sleepily. Good. Then, there was a gasp. By this time, Jenna was awake enough to comprehend what the talker was saying. Surprisingly enough, it was Mia, and she was talking about... Jenna sat up in bed and shook her head. Ponies? Weird. Mia was obviously talking in her sleep. Jenna listened attentively, hoping for some good stuff to tease Mia about in the morning. That girl was so easily flustered, it was almost pathetic. Still, it was fun.

As Jenna listened, the conversation got weirder and weirder. She was hearing Mia's end of a conversation with ... the queen of ponies? Jenna slid out of bed and went over to Sheba. She shook the other girl's shoulder. "Sheba, wake up," Jenna whispered.

"Huh, what is it?" Sheba asked sleepily. "It's too early, Jenna."

"You have got to hear this," Jenna told her. Sheba propped herself up on her elbows with a bit of a shrug.

"_Young Mia, you must help us defeat the evil Dark Stallion." The Pony Queen shook her pink mane in an agitated fashion. "He will soon enslave all of us unless you help us by retrieving the Comb of Silkiness from where the Dark Stallion is keeping it locked in his fortress."_

_"Yes, your majesty," Mia said, bowing. She still wasn't quite clear on how she had gotten here, but if these cute ponies were in trouble, Mia would have to be a puppy-kicker not to help them._

_"Thank you," the Pony Queen said, neighing joyfully. The rest of the ponies in the pink stable which served as the royal court joined in._

_"So, how do I find-?" The neighing went on unabated. "Your majesty, where-?" The ponies continued their joyful celebration. Mia sighed. "Fine. I'll just go." She exited the stable, the whickering of happy ponies following her out._

_Mia emerged into a pastel-coloured meadow. The gently rolling hills were speckled with the occasional copse. A large-eyed bunny rabbit that would have looked right at home in a Disney movie hopped by. The air was filled with melodic birdsong (and faint neighing). Mia had to admit, the ponies had it nice here. She took a deep breath, and the scent of fresh grass filled her nostrils. Then she made a face, because she'd also picked up the faint scent of horse manure. Mia made a mental note to watch where she was stepping._

_As she scanned the meadow, a dark shape on the horizon caught her eye. It was a large, spiky, forbidding shape, and Mia decided it must be the Dark Stallion's fortress. The fact that the sky in the shape's vicinity was a dark purple and crackled with lightning in contrast to the baby blue sky streaked with puffy white clouds that floated above the meadow was another clue._

_"Right," she sighed. "Just go with the flow, Mia. Could be worse. At least you've got your mace and your Psynergy." With a shrug, she began the trek to the fortress._

"She's getting up!" Sheba hissed. "Sleepwalking? Jenna, this is beyond weird."

"I know," Jenna said, watching Mia stumble into a dresser and smack it in retaliation. "But, _man_, is it good blackmail material. She's gonna, like, die when we tell her about this later."

Mia reached the cabin door. She tried the doorknob, but it was locked. The girls had taken this precaution nightly after a practical joke involving panties which the boys had masterminded.

"Wonder what she'll do now?" Sheba murmured, watching Mia's fruitless attempts. "Oh, jeez!" she added, as Mia kicked down the door.

"The girl's psycho," Jenna whispered in evident delight. "C'mon, we've gotta follow her!" Jenna, wearing only a loose nightshirt, pulled her favorite purple dressing gown off her bedpost and struggled into it as she gave chase. Sheba, clothed more fully in pajamas, followed, hopping over the slightly splintered door.

_Soon after she'd left the ponies' meadow, the landscape had become more treacherous. There were giant boulders littering the landscape and and creatures that looked like monstrous centipedes. Mia was only seeing the creatures at a distance, but that was enough to convince her that she didn't want to meet the things up close._

_Suddenly, Mia was attacked! With a fierce shriek, a bird-creature dove at Mia, its talons raking her forehead even as she tumbled back onto her butt. Her weapon flew from her grip, and Mia summoned up her Psynergy to launch an Ice Missile attack at the beast. With another shriek, it crumped to the ground and disappeared in the way dead monsters did._

"Ouch." Jenna winced in sympathy as Mia cracked her head off the low ceiling beam at the bottom of the stairs that led to the deck. They'd all gotten into the habit of ducking, but apparently Mia hadn't remembered that while sleepwalking.

Mia fell onto her butt and then blasted the ceiling with an ice attack. Sheba yelped in alarm. "Mia is violent when she sleepwalks!"

"What's going on?" Felix, clad in a knee-length white nightshirt, burst into the corridor. His gaze fell on Mia, and his jaw dropped as he watched her pick herself up and totter up the stairs to the deck. "Jenna, what is she doing?"

"Sleepwalking," Jenna said, forging onward. She was determined to not miss a minute of this.

Stepping out of his own bedroom, Garet let out a groan which turned into a yawn. "Oh, not this again."

"Again?" Sheba asked. "She's done this before."

"Yeah. We were in Lalivero at the time, and..." Garet shook his head. "I'll tell you later. Let's go keep an eye on Mia. I don't trust her with just Jenna around."

"A wise decision," Felix remarked wryly. "Let's go." They followed the path of destruction up the stairs and onto the deck.

_Mia was trudging up a hill. It was a pretty steep ascent, but soon the ground leveled out. The tower of the Dark Stallion loomed ahead. Mia took a deep breath and then set out for it. The ground here was uneven, full of rolling hills, and the hills hid things from sight. That was how one of the centipede monsters took her by surprise. Mia felt its long tongue coil around her ankle, jerking her to the ground. As she tried to work herself free, the creature's long, spindly legs wrapped around her. Mia cried out. If only she hadn't lost her mace!_

_Mia flung out an arm, hitting the creature with a burst of freezing Psynergy. The centipede wasn't killed, but it was frozen, and Mia was able to extricate herself from its now-icy coils. Another blast of Psynergy once she was free felled the creature. Smug, Mia continued on her journey. She wasn't far now!_

Jenna, Sheba, Felix, and Garet watched as Mia wrestled with a coil of rope that lay on the deck. "This is the weirdest thing ever," Felix said. The others nodded silently, their eyes fixed on the spectacle.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" The four observers had their attention called to the crow's nest, where Isaac was a dark smudge against a slightly less dark sky.

"Mia's sleepwalking again," Garet called back.

"Oh crap... You didn't try waking her up, did you?"

"I'm not stupid! I remember what happened last time!"

"Should I come down?"

This time it was Felix who answered. "Someone needs to keep watch. I think we've got enough people down here already."

Mia threw an icy blast at the rope and finally managed to stagger free. As the others watched, she strode purposefully towards the ladder of the crow's nest.

"Never mind, Isaac!" Felix called. "She's coming to you."

Up in the crow's nest, Isaac dashed to the ladder and looked down. Mia was climbing towards him, her eyes closed. It was frankly pretty creepy.

"Mia?" Isaac said experimentally. Nothing changed. Mia just continued to climb the ladder, that grim look on her face.

_Mia scaled the rock face of the Dark Stallion's tower. Aside from a window near the top, the fortress looked impregnable. This had been Mia's only way. She heard evil neighing from within and steeled herself. This ended here. For the ponies!_

_Mia hauled herself through the window. "Where's the comb, Dark Stallion?"_

_Dark Stallion was a large Clydesdale, perhaps a full eighteen hands tall, his coat completely black. He looked at Mia and disdainfully tossed his forelock._

_"I need the Comb of Silkiness!" Mia insisted. In the back of her mind, she was conscious of how ridiculous it sounded to be saying something like that. When Dark Stallion didn't reply, Mia summoned up the Psynergy for Glacier attack and launched it at him._

Isaac only barely dodged Mia's attack. "Mia! Hey! Wake up!" He knew she wasn't conscious of what she was doing, but it was still really scary to have your friend attacking you in earnest, whilst clad in a nightgown and with her eyes closed, no less.

Isaac backed away from Mia, who circled towards him. Isaac gripped the rail of the crow's nest behind him as he tried to edge to safety. Suddenly, the railing disappeared from his grip. Isaac glanced over his shoulder. He was right next to the ladder. Well, there was no doubt what he was doing. He swung himself onto the ladder and started to climb down. He paused, though. He was leaving a sleepwalking Mia alone in the crow's nest? Talk about dumb. Still, he didn't need to go all the way back up there. He could observe from the ladder.

_Mia grinned in satisfaction. Her attack had sent Dark Stallion flying out the window, no doubt down to his death. The ponies were free from tyranny! Now she just had to find the Comb of Silkiness... There it was, on a pedestal. Mia made her way to it, picked it up. At that moment, the tower gave an almighty shake. Of course! The evil Dark Stallion had put a spell on the Comb of Silkiness. If someone stole it, the tower would collapse around them. Mia headed for the window as the tower shook again. She made to climb out, but at just that moment, a third shake occurred, and she fell into space._

Isaac watched, puzzled, as Mia picked up a hammer someone had left up in the crow's nest for whatever reason. At that moment, the ship hit a rough patch of waves, and the whole boat rocked. As Mia made her way to the ladder, the ship continued to roll. Isaac started to climb back into the crow's nest. He didn't want Mia trying to navigate the ladder in her sleep while the ship was tossing. He was too late, though. She tripped, fell into space, and began hurtling to the deck.

"Mia!" Isaac yelled. "Catch!" A hand made of Psynergy shot from Isaac's hand and made a grab for Mia. It caught the girl by her right arm. Sweat beaded on Isaac's brow as he strained to hold Mia. The Catch Psynergy was not meant for this.

"Isaac! You can let her go! We're ready to catch her!" When he heard Garet, Isaac sighed audibly with relief. Nonetheless, he had to yell, "Are you sure?" and get an affirmative reply before he let his Psynergy disappate, sending Mia dropping to the deck.

"Oof!" That was Garet and Felix catching Mia before there were Water Adept guts splattered across the deck. "Ow!" That was Garet getting smacked in the mouth by the hammer Mia still held in her grip. "Why the hell does she have a hammer?"

Isaac shimmied down the rest of the ladder. "No idea. Is she still asleep?"

"Looks like she's waking up," Sheba observed. Felix and Garet had set Mia down on the deck, and the girl was murmuring in her sleep now, and stretching in the way people do shortly before they awake.

Garet, his mouth healed by Jenna's Psynergy, knelt next to Mia, and the others followed suit. Soon, Mia opened her eyes, blinking blearily.

"What... what are all of you doing here? Where am I?" Mia sat up and looked at all of them. "I had the strangest dream, and you were there! And you! And you!"

"Really?" asked Jenna.

"No," said Mia, "I've just always wanted to do that. But I did have a seriously weird dream, though."

"We know," Jenna snickered. "Off helping the queen of the ponies, were you?" She was gratified to see Mia's face turn bright red, and Jenna immediately collapsed into howls of laughter. Sheba held back, but only barely.

"You were sleepwalking again," added Garet.

"Oh no," Mia groaned. "Not again. It wasn't like that time at Lalivero, was it?"

"Thank Venus, no," said Isaac.

"Oh, good," Mia sighed. She gave a slight shudder. "Good."

"What happened in Lalivero?" Felix asked.

"Stays in Lalivero," Mia answered sharply, and Isaac and Garet gave heartfelt nods.

"Um... Right," said Felix. "Well, I suggest we all go back to bed if all the festivities are over. Mia, will you be sleepwalking anymore tonight?"

"No, it's rare," she replied. "Definitely won't happen twice in one night."

With that, they returned to their rooms, and Isaac to his post in the crow's nest.

"Good night, Jenna. Good night, Sheba," Mia said with a yawn, sliding under the covers.

"Night," Jenna replied. Sheba answered with only a snore; she'd already drifted off.

Mia closed her eyes. She was exhausted. Just then, she thought... She could have sworn... Was that a neigh? Her eyes snapped open, and Mia stared fixedly at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
